


Things fascinate me

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor has no fashion sense, Either Hank/Connor or Hank & Connor however you look at it, Everyone Is Alive, First Date, First Meetings, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, POV First Person, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, accepted truths, kinda character study, mentioned Hank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Drabble prompt- Things fascinate me. Why wouldn’t they, when you stop to give them thought?Nines found everything fascinating, one thing he found fascinating were the Truths of the DPD. The first he was told was this- 'Gavin is a Dick'. He wonders about this and turns his thoughts to Gavin Reed.





	Things fascinate me

Things fascinate me. Why wouldn’t they, when you stop to give them thought? For example, there are Truths, things people take as fact, as face value and never look deeper than. Connor told me one of these on my first day at the DPD, a bit of information taken by the whole squad as a universal truth.

 

“Gavin is a Dick.” Connor waved in the direction of a shorter man standing at a table and drinking coffee. I scanned him briefly, Detective Gavin Reeds, Age 36, Born 10/07/02, no criminal record. The man glanced over at me before rolling his eyes and turning back to the woman sitting on a stool next to him. Her hat was pulled low, covering her face so I couldn’t scan but I could read the last name Chen before Gavin shifted and completely blocked my view.

 

“Hank’s getting better.” Was another, only whispered though as I watched the older man stumble into work hungover. “Connor really has been a big help.” Usually follows, as I watch Connor himself follow after the Lieutenant carrying a bag lunch. On those days he will go into the breakroom, put away Hank’s lunch and make the man coffee as I watch. 

 

Things fascinate me, I suppose it is because I was woken up when I was first turned on. Everything around me new and fascinating, the world I see without me having to spill a drop of blood. I suppose I should thank Markus and the remaining members from Jericho for that, but I haven’t seen them since the day Connor took me to the DPD. Gavin fascinates me, I would not have assumed such a small human would be so volatile, but he is. He cares little for himself in regards to safety. I take this as a fact due to the time he took a bullet in the arm during an investigation and didn’t tell anyone until the shooter was sitting in the back of the cruiser. I think he only said he had gotten shot because I asked why Tina Chen had blood staining her uniform. It was then I learned another fact, Tina Chen is very loud when she yells at someone. 

 

Gavin Reed spent more time than usual at his desk after that, I believe healing wounds hurt based on his facial expressions every time he moved that arm. I found myself watching him more often after that incident, a 37% increase to be exact. He always took his coffee with one cream and no sugar. He kept protein shakes in the fridge and would drink two of them a day. He spent at least 30 minutes a day in the gym, always marked with his second protein shake being finished when he returned. Gavin was fascinating to me, I just didn’t know how to speak to him. 

 

I tried asking Connor for advice, but he seemed surprised that I  _ wanted _ to speak with Gavin. I tried asking Tina, but I think I confused her. She only laughed and told me to ‘be myself’ and stated that I was ‘totally his type’. I don’t understand what she meant by that. I tried asking Hank for advice but he froze so completely both Connor and I checked to make sure he wasn’t experiencing a heart attack. He wasn’t. 

 

I found myself at a loss, and still fascinated by Gavin. I found myself wishing I could have the easy conversations he and Tina had. That I would say something witty and he would laugh, his nose wrinkling around his scar, head falling back, and his shoulders shaking. I wanted him to look at me with those safe soft gray eyes. There was so much I wanted to do to him-

 

I cursed, aloud from the surprised expression Connor sent me. I wasn’t fascinated by Gavin, well I was, but not the same way Connor was fascinated by Sumo. No, I just realized something. I liked Gavin. I had to do something about this and had no idea what to do. Connor wouldn’t be helpful, Hank would have a complete fit, so that left me with only one real option. 

 

The morning after my realization I walked up to Tina Chen’s desk, glancing over and seeing Gavin’s was empty first. “Tina, I have to talk to you. About Gavin.” She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, not knowing if I would be able to work up the courage to say this again. “I like him, and I don’t know what to do or even how I would tell him!” She didn’t say anything and I froze, noticing she wasn’t looking at  _ me, _ but looking behind me instead. 

 

_ Well shit _ . I didn’t want to turn around, I really didn’t want to turn around and see Gavin right there. A voice from behind me solved that issue quickly. “I think that was an easy way of telling him.”  _ Shit. _ It was Gavin speaking behind me. “I wondered when you would move from quietly stalking me to actually speaking to me.” I turned around. 

 

Gavin sipped his coffee, one creamer, and looked up at me. Those stupidly beautiful gray eyes were laughing at me as he smirked. I didn’t know what to say, I felt like an error message was preventing me from even speaking. “I-” He took another sip and looked ready to laugh. I wanted to die, but he wasn’t outright rejecting me, so that must have been a plus sign, right? “I found you fascinating.” I wanted to slap myself. 

 

Gavin bit the sides of his cheeks to keep from laughing and instead curled up an arm, showing off a bicep. Why did he have to look so good? “Yeah, I am pretty amazing.” He gave a short laugh and reached past me to place his coffee mug on Tina’s desk. She took hers with a painful amount of sugar, 7 packets, so Gavin’s drink was safe there. I heard the sound of sugar packets being shaken behind me and fixed that thought. The coffee was not safe, Tina kept sugar packets at her desk. He looked up and me and gave a wink before turning towards his desk. He paused and made a finger gun motion towards me with another wink. “If I’m so fascinating, we should go on a date. Dancing, tomorrow night.”

 

I just nodded in response, not trusting my mouth. I wondered if I would sound like a computer crashing, I felt like one just then. I felt a small thin finger poke me in the back and I turned around to look back at Tina. “Club, Gav and I usually go clubbing. Dress nice, but also in something you won’t mind scrubbing drinks out of because some idiot spilled them on you.” 

 

I nodded, thinking I was just going to go and buy new clothes. Also wondering who I would take with me for shopping. I already knew it wouldn’t be Connor, he usually stole Hanks clothes and what he didn’t steal from the older man was eye blindingly bright. Tina also solved that problem as she laughed at a chat window that popped up on her computer. “I’ll help you pick out clothes, alright?” I leaned further to see what she was laughing at as I nodded. The chat window read ‘IT WAS ONE TIME! STOP TELLING THAT TO PEOPLE!’ 

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a first person POV! I hope you guys liked it! Also I think I like making Nines soft.


End file.
